Memories of a Distant Nightmare
by Jedi Caro
Summary: When Minako has a nightmare from her past, she turns to the one person who can save her future...from a certain point of view.


**Memories of a Distant Nightmare**

**by: JediCaro**

Main Characters: Aino Minako / Hino Rei

Post-Special Act

Rated: PG

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Minako was laying on her bed, trying to get a good night sleep. But in her case, she was lacking of it for a good while now. She keeps having the same dream over and over. She's even starting to think that the dream is more like a distant memory from her past life.

_Venus was walking through one of the Earth's many jungles as she keeps searching for Metaria's Army. She, and ten other soldiers from the Moon Kingdom's army have been lost in this jungle for a few days now._

_"Commander Venus, the compass has gone wild again" the navigator said hitting the compass against a tree._

_"I can see that Lieutenant, we had gone through this site about three times now. Tell me something I don't know" Venus looked at him seriously._

_Suddenly, Venus sees in the distance one of Beryl's minions, Zoicite._

_"Wait here" Venus ordered the soldiers as she ran behind Zoicite. She couldn't reach him as he was in some sort of vehicle, until..._

_*Bang*_

_Venus felt her body hit the ground as a bullet went through her right shoulder and went into unconsciousness._

_"Venus"_

_She herd a distant voice call._

_"Who would have thought that the leader of the Sailor Senshis will be now in my grasp"_

_'Beryl' she thought as she opened her eyes to see the dark witch under Metaria's command._

_When she looked around, she was in some sort of cell with her hands tight up in chains that were hanging from the ceiling._

_"What do you want Beryl"_

_"Me? I wasn't spying. The question is, what do you want Venus?" Beryl, sarcastic as always._

_Venus was still a bit dizzy from the hit._

_"I don't know what you mean"_

_"You don't?" Beryl asked grabbing a whip with nails at the end "I'll make you remember"_

_Beryl hit the Senshi's back over and over until blood started to hit the ground in a fast pace. Venus could only feel pain at the beggining and then, she felt her back go numb. The pain was restored with memories. Memories of herself and her lover, a lover Minako couldn't recognize as she couldn't see her face._

_"Do you remember now?" Beryl said hitting the Senshi harder until..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Minako screamed as she woke suddenly.

"Minako?" Artemis asked "Are you ok?"

She looked around her room and was relieved to see that she was back, that it was only a dream. "Yes, it was just a dream"

She laid back on her bed "I need to go somewhere tomorrow, I need you to stay here"

Artemis looked worried "Ok Minako, but be careful"

"I will" with that, she closed her eyes again.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_"Do you remember now?" Beryl said hitting the Senshi harder until..._

"Ah!" Rei woke up startled. She looked around her room and saw it was already morning.

"What the hell was that?" she asked herself rubbing her eyes.

She pushed herself off the bed and walked outside her living quarters on the shrine and saw the object of her dreams standing outside.

"Minako?" she called "What are you doing here?"

Minako looked away "I need to talk to you"

"About?"

"A dream I had"

Rei knew what dream she was talking about "What kind of dream?"

"The kind where you're torture by the Dark Kingdom" Minako walked closer to Rei "I need your help"

"Since when you need my help" Rei teased.

"Since you're the only one I can trust right know" she smiled weakly "May I come in"

Rei moved aside "Sure"

As the idol walked in, Rei looked at her back imagining all the wounds Venus had on that dream 'I hope I never get to see those kind of wounds ever again'

The miko walks behind Minako. As the idol sat on one of the chairs of the kitchen table, Rei sat besides her.

"Now tell me, what can I do for you?" Rei asked.

"I've been having these nightmares, there are more distant memories from the past life but they feel real. In the dream, Beryl tortures me over and over with a whip. I can see the blood on the floor, I can feel the pain. But when I wake up, it's all gone. It's like I'm reliving it"

"But, only in your dreams"

"Exactly"

"Did you check your back?" Rei asked a little scared.

"Yes, and that's the problem"

"The...problem? Are you trying to tell me you have the marks?!"

Minako looked at Rei with fear on her eyes "Yes, but they're not bleeding"

Rei stood up and walk closer to Minako "Let me see"

Minako stood up in front of Rei "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Rei answered gesturing the idol to turn around. The idol started to unbuttoned the shirt and took it off carefully with pain in her eyes. The miko was surprised to see all the wounds at the idols back, there were around 10 or 12 slashed on her back. Rei felt stunned, she just wanted to brush all the pain away from the idol. Wanted to tell her everything will be alright, that she was safe. But she knew the idol didn't hold any feelings towards her. So she totally forgot about the idea. She place a hand on top of one of the wounds and saw how the idol fringed.

"Does it hurt?" Rei asked pulling her hand away.

"A little" the idol answered putting her shirt back.

Rei went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water "Want some?"

"Yes, please" the idol answered sitting back down.

Rei walked towards her and handed her the bottle. Minako thanked her and asked "Also, in my dream, I felt as someone else was there. As if I wasn't the only one watching it"

The miko got nervous "I know. I also saw it"

The idol looked at her surprised "You did?"

"Yes, I had it just before you arrived. It was horrifying" the miko didn't have words to describe the dream. She just knew she was also feeling something different between them, and couldn't help but get distracted by the thought.

Minako started staring at the table "Rei"

"Yes"

"I heard about it"

Rei was confused "Heard about what?"

Minako looked at her "Herd about the way you reacted when I died six years ago"

Rei frozed.

"You defeated a hand full of Youmas all by yourself in desperation, the way you were affected, the way you screamed my name and cried on your knees after the battle, the way you cried when you received my letter"

Rei looked at the idol nervously "So"

"So?" Minako asked "Rei, what exactly do you feel for me?"

Rei looked at the idol in confusion "I don't understand your question"

Minako stood up and walked towards the miko "I hope this make you understand" She leaned in and kissed the miko softly. When their lips parted, Rei was stunned by the bald move the idol pulled.

"Why?" the miko asked.

"Rei, the only reason I always argued with you was because I couldn't accept what I felt for you. So I was always trying to pull you away from me, trying for you to hate me"

"But that didn't work" Rei answered standing up "Because that made me fall for you"

Minako couldn't believe what she herd, Rei felt the same way for her.

Rei grabbed the idol's hand "I don't know why we both saw that same dream, or memory. I don't know why you have all those marks on your back. But one thing I know Minako, is that I feel something for you. Not only friendship, but something more"

"Me too, Rei" Minako smiled grabbing the miko's hands "I want to try this Rei. I want to spend more time with you and get to know you better"

"Me too" Rei answered pulling the idol into a thight hug "Me too"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: Yaaaaaaay....a short PG fic! Just had this on my head and wanted to try it out. Let me know what you think!


End file.
